


Like a Surge Running Through my Veins

by MissChimKi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, vague mentions of assult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChimKi/pseuds/MissChimKi
Summary: She hadn’t gotten the chance to thank the hero, or tell her that she was in fact a black belt and could defend herself on most occasions. Her hand went to beneath her chest, where her words were, that was the biggest thing that she hadn’t gotten a chance to say, that the hero had said her words and was apparently her soulmate.In a world where both soulmates and superheroes exist, Brianna and Kameron struggle to connect all the dots, but still manage to find a connection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a superhero/soulmate AU with a sprinkle of roommate AU that no one really asked for besides me so I wrote it. I've been writing this since about August and I'm finally at a point where I can start posting so I really hope y'all enjoy it! Title take from 'Heroes' by Conchita Wurst.

Kameron was 19 years old when she first used her powers to save someone. She was a party with a friend she had just met at beauty school. She didn’t know the girl very well, but she was trying to make an effort to be more social, so she found herself at a party surrounded by strangers all in various stages of their drunkenness. It was a lot for Kameron, and she had to admit that she’d much rather be at home playing video games. This was only one night though, and she would be fine, at least she hoped.

Pearl had been nice enough to her, sort of taking her under her wing once Kameron had started school. She had put off going for a year after graduating high school, but she knew she needed to get going so she could get out of Tennessee. Nashville wasn’t too bad, but it was an adjustment that she had to make. Often, she found herself spending her time by herself in her cheap studio apartment, so getting out for once was probably for the best.

Pearl had let her borrow a dress, it was a little tight on her though and Kameron was feeling self-conscious about her muscles showing through. Pearl kept reassuring her that she looked great and if she hadn’t already found her soulmate she would definitely tap that. Of course hearing that made Kameron blush, but it also helped give her more confidence to stay at the party and try and talk with some of the people at the party. Who knows, she might even find her soulmate along the way.

The one good thing about Kameron’s muscular physique was that it kept a lot of guys away. They were typically intimidated by her which made things a lot easier seeing as she wasn’t into dudes. Unfortunately she wasn’t really the type to do any kind of casual dating either, she was just on a mission to find her soulmate and have a magical love story like her mother and grandmother both had. Yet, here she was surrounded by drunk people that couldn’t really hold conversations, and she was sure that no one would say her words here.

The words ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this was happening today, come in’ were written on her hip. It was nice because it was something she could cover easily and no one had to know her business. Pearl’s words were written right on her hand which made it very noticeable to everyone she spoke to. It ended up working out in her favor when she met Violet who had introduced herself and when she’d gone to shake her hand she saw the words immediately. Pearl of course said her words back and they had been inseparable ever since.

That’s what Kameron wanted above anything else, true love. It was cheesy and annoying, but it was so special to her and that was what mattered. Her eyes scanned the party once again. Pearl had gone off to smoke with some friends a while back, and she hadn’t seen her since. That led to her standing in the corner and awkwardly looking around the room.

Her eyes landed on a girl on the other side of the room. There was a guy talking to her and she clearly wasn’t interested, but he looked like he wasn’t going to let up. She continued to watch them, intrigued. The girl seemed to be alone, Kameron wondered if she’d come with anyone. The girl seemed to eventually give in to whatever the guy was saying, and she watched him walk into the kitchen. Something in her gut told her to follow him, so she did.

She saw him pouring some of the punch into a cup, and then she watched him slip something out of his pocket and into the cup. She couldn’t believe it, she never thought she would witness something like that, and she didn’t know what to do. He turned to go out of the kitchen, and she tried to make it look like she was just coming in to grab a beer. Luckily he didn’t seem to pay her any mind and walked back out of the kitchen.

She stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do, but she knew she couldn’t just do nothing. When she walked back into the living room she saw the girl was already drinking the drink he gave her. Kameron was a little frantic, she had no idea what to do in this situation, but she knew she had to act quickly. She was a little buzzed herself, but not to the point where she didn’t know what was going on. She walked around trying desperately to find Pearl or someone else she knew but it was to no avail.

When she returned to the living room the girl and guy were gone. She started to freak out even more then and rushed to find them. Luckily she was able to fairly quickly. They guy was pulling her down the hall and she looked completely out of it. Kameron had to say something. “Hey you need to let go of her, I think she’s had a little too much to drink,” Kameron called out to him.

“She’s fine, I’m taking care of her,” the guy rolled his eyes.

Kameron stepped forward, “No, I don’t think you are. I think you’re just taking care of yourself.”

“Look just back off and mind your own business,” he continued walking. Kameron had no choice, she grabbed her necklace and quickly let it charge her up before racing to get in front of him and giving him a huge punch in the face. She may have used a little too much force though, because he flew across the hallway and left a dent in the wall. The noise of course caused a group of people to rush over.

“Courtney oh my god,” a green haired girl rushed over to the blonde that was now passed out on the ground, when her friend was unresponsive she looked up to Kameron for an explanation.

“The guy over there drugged her. When I saw that he was taking her I had to do something, and when he wouldn’t let her go I punched him,” she explained.

“Damn girl you got some force,” the girl acknowledged, “Thank you for helping my friend, I should’ve been with her,” she admitted.

“Kameron, Adore, what’s going on?” Pearl burst through the crowd that had formed. They filled her in on what had happened. She shook her head, “You sure are something else. I’m just glad that everyone is okay, except for that douche,” she pointed to the guy who was sitting on the floor groaning in pain and looking confused.

“I think I’m gonna go home,” Kameron said.

“Yeah, I’ll come with,” Pearl agreed before ordering them an uber back to Kameron’s apartment. Kameron didn’t explain anything more about what happened and luckily, Pearl didn’t ask. It was the first time she had ever used her powers like that, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

*

Two years later she found herself in New York City, if she thought Nashville was huge and crazy it was nothing compared to this. She moved up because Pearl had connections from when she used to live there, while she had no intentions of going back herself, she encouraged Kameron to do it, telling her it would be the perfect opportunity for her to meet new people and potentially her soulmate. Kameron eventually gave in and moved. She had been there for almost 3 years and nothing that exciting had happened. Well besides her part time career as an amateur superhero.

After that night at the party her thoughts on her powers had shifted. She no longer felt as though she could sit things out and ignore all the problems happening in the world. Since she’d been in New York, she’d been saving people on pretty much a daily basis. It was usually just saving girls and stopping robber type of deals. Petty crime she could handle, but anything more was a stretch for her.

That played into the public’s opinion on her as well. They said she picked and chose her crimes and that she wasn’t really a benefit to the city. She kept at it though, she saw in the faces of those she was helping that what she was doing was worth it, so she kept at it. She had also managed to get a fair amount of clients in the time she’d been there and was able to afford a shitty studio apartment in Brooklyn. It wasn’t great, but it was all that she had so she went with it. There wasn’t much left in Tennessee for her anymore so all she could do was focus on the present, whether it was saving people or saving their hair.

*

Brianna found herself left alone at a bar, yet again. She could only blame herself really, she should’ve known better than to third wheel with Aquaria and Vixen. Even after almost a year of dating they were still somehow in their honeymoon phase and always connected at the hip. Not to mention constantly slipping away to go fool around. So she couldn’t really be that surprised that they had left her. They checked before they left that she would be okay on her own, but of course she said yes. What else was she going to do?

Now, however, she was really feeling all the drinks she had had. She was tiny, and she really knew better than to drink so much, but without Aqua and Vixen keeping an eye on her she had apparently gone overboard. She had been chatting with a group of girls earlier but she couldn’t remember what had happened to them. She was just ready to go home at this point, so she closed her tab and headed outside get an uber and clear her head hopefully.

Once she was outside, things were spinning a little less, but her mind was still foggy. Cars passed in a blur, and she tried to focus on her phone for long enough to order an uber. She managed to call for one and it said it would be about ten minutes. She sighed and slumped against a wall while she waited. Luckily it was summer, so it wasn’t freezing outside.

She focused on her phone to make sure she wouldn’t miss when her uber came up. A few minutes later a man walked up to her. It was the exact opposite of what she needed, but she tried to keep her cool.

“Hey sexy, you looking for a ride home?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes, “No thanks, I’m just waiting for one right now.”

“I’ll wait with you, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be out alone,” he offered, but it wasn’t a generous offer, there was a clear dangerousness in it.

“I’m good, my ride will be here in just a minute,” she told him, she checked her phone, three minutes away still.

“Nonsense, we can have a little fun while you wait,” he took a step forward. Her heart was pounding, her vision was still blurry and she knew she couldn’t fight back.

“You heard her, you need to back off,” a voice said from behind him, he turned around to tell whoever it was to back off, but then he saw who it was. She was dressed in her typical black cat suit and black mask to cover her face and hair. She had quite a reputation around the city, citizens and heroes alike viewed her as more of a vigilante than a hero, even though she had powers, she still had a lot of growing to do, and the general public wasn’t a big fan of hers, but in this moment there was no one Brianna would rather see.

“Now are you going to back off or do I have to make you back off?” The hero asked with bite in her tone. They guy was apparently even more insane than she assumed, because he stood his ground. The hero shrugged and quickly went in for a punch, she seemed to know he would block it however, because her leg went up to knee him in the crotch and while he was doubled over she hit him with another blow. She had a little mercy though, because she let up and gave him a chance to leave. He limped away, defeated quickly and she called after him, “Just so you know you’re getting reported.”

She quickly turned back to Brianna and once she saw that she was completely unharmed her job seemed to be done, she gave Brianna a small smile, “You should be more careful, there might not always be someone there to save you,” and with that she was off, up in the air and then out of sight. Brianna watched in awe and confusion.

She hadn’t gotten the chance to thank the hero, or tell her that she was in fact a black belt and could defend herself on most occasions. Her hand went to beneath her chest, where her words were, that was the biggest thing that she hadn’t gotten a chance to say, that the hero had said her words and was apparently her soulmate.

A car honked pulling her from her thoughts. Her uber had pulled up while she was lost in thought. She sighed and got in. Her mind still reeling from the many drinks and a missed opportunity. When she got home she went straight to bed, hoping her thoughts would be less muddled the next morning.

Luckily by the time she got up Aquaria had returned to the apartment, bringing Vixen with her. “You’ll never guess what happened to me last night,” she announced, rushing into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee. They both looked at her waiting for her to explain. She told them how she’d almost been attacked outside the club.

“Oh my god Bri,” Aquaria interjected worriedly, but Brianna shushed her.

“But then the mystery hero showed up and saved me, she beat him up and it was awesome,” she explained.

Vixen let out a sigh of relief, “I’m just glad you’re okay. We shouldn’t have left you,” she apologized.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else honestly,” she joked, “but that’s not even the best part.”

Aquaria raised a brow, “It’s not?”

Brianna shook her head, “She said something to me after she saved me. My words,” she pointed to right under her chest.

“The hero is your soulmate?” Aquaria’s eyes were wide.

“Who is she?” Vixen prompted.

“I have no idea,” Brianna frowned sadly, “I was pretty drunk and she flew away before I could respond.”

“Hey it’s okay,” Aquaria reached out to squeeze her hand, “you know who she is now and you know she’s the one who’s meant for you, you’re gonna see her again,” she promised.

Brianna smiled, she knew Aquaria was right, she had found her soulmate and that had to be the hardest part, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once inside, she slowly opened her eyes. The walls shined and sparkled, covered in various stones and crystals. Kameron’s powers seemed to spike wildly. This place was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. 
> 
> In a world where both soulmates and superheroes exist, Brianna and Kameron struggle to connect all the dots, but still manage to find a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! This chapter gives some more explanation to Kameron's powers and explains a bit about powers in this world in general. I will get around to making a lore page soon at least to explain the characters superhero names and their individual powers so it won't get too confusing, but for now enjoy!

Kameron was flying through the sky, the sun was setting and it made the city look beautiful. It was her favorite time to fly. It instantly cleared her mind and made her feel more free. Though she wasn’t completely off duty, she was scanning the city as she passed above it, looking for any trouble that she would need to help fix. It seemed like a pretty quiet evening though, which she was grateful for.

Suddenly, she saw a figure flash by her put of her peripheral vision. There were other heroes in the city, but she’d never really had run ins with them. It was clear they weren’t fans of what she was doing, so she tried to leave the serious stuff to them and didn’t take on more than she could handle on her own.

The figure flew in front of her again. This time slower, and Kameron could make her out to be Selenite, one of the city’s most prominent heroes. Kameron wondered what she was up to, but it was probably none of her business. Selenite flew in front of her once more, stopping in Kameron’s line of sight. She gestured for Kameron to follow. Kameron felt conflicted. None of the heroes had ever made an effort to talk to her before and it felt like a trap. On the other hand, maybe it was something important. Kameron decided to follow her, but to stay on guard.

She swooped down where Selenite had disappeared to and met her on the ground. The older hero smiled at her when she stood in front of her.

“I’m not going to hurt you, so you can ease up a little,” Selenite tells her, she seems to be able to sense Kameron’s discomfort, but in a way she still has a calming effect on Kameron. Kameron’s guard is still fully up though, whatever business Selenite has for her there’s no way it can be good.

“I know you don’t trust me right now, but I honestly just want to talk,” Selenite explained.

“So talk,” Kameron replied finally.

Selenite shook her head, “Not here though, we can’t risk being seen.”

For some reason Kameron decided to forgo her sense of reason in that moment. Even if it was some kind of trap it couldn’t be bad. Selenite was a hero not a villain. Kameron’s best guess was just that she’s going to tell her to stop trying to be a hero and leave it to the professionals. “Okay where are we going then?” she asked.

Selenite’s lips curved into a smile, “Follow me,” she walked down the alleyway before coming to a stop at a wall. She turned to wink at Kameron before stepping into the wall and disappearing. Kameron’s jaw dropped, of course Selenite would just walk into a wall like that was a normal thing. She shook her head. Tentatively, she reached out to touch the wall, her hand went right through. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped all the way in.

Once inside, she slowly opened her eyes. The walls shone and sparkled, covered in various stones and crystals. Kameron’s powers seemed to spike wildly. This place was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Her eyes finally settled on Selenite who was smiling widely at her.

“I believe I have a lot of explaining to do,” Selenite told her. Kameron was still in shock, all she could do was nod.

Selenite removed her mask. Kameron didn’t recognize her, but it still felt weird that Selenite was revealing herself, “First off I’d like to introduce myself, I’m Michelle, you may know me as Selenite,” Michelle extended a hand towards Kameron. Kameron shook it gently. “Right now we’re in Ru HQ, an agency for people with powers, like you and like me. We take in these people with powers and teach them how to control and harness them and most important, we help them be heroes.”

She began walking down the hall, Kameron followed behind her, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions Kameron, I’m going to do my best to answer them.”

“How do you know my name?” Kameron wondered, “Can you like read minds or something?”

“No that would be me,” A girl with curly blonde hair and dark roots peered around the corner, “What’s with the newbie?” she asked Michelle.

“I’m just showing Kameron around Dusty, there’s no need to be nosy, you can come with us if you’d like, but I’m sure you have better things to do though.”

Dusty rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kameron, “Why are you still wearing the mask?” she asked.

Kameron had forgot it was on really. She supposed there was no point in keeping it on, seeing as Michelle already knew who she was so she pulled it off and shook out her auburn hair. Dusty eyed her up and down, squinting at her for a moment before seemingly deciding it wasn’t worth her time and disappearing down the corridor that she had come from. Wherever they were, it was incredibly spacious.

“That was Dusty, you might know her as Opal,” Michelle told her. That made more sense. Opal had started appearing around a year ago, and had quickly made a name for herself. She seemed to know everyone’s moves before they did them, which made a lot more sense now that Kameron thought about it.

“So do you control all of the heroes in the city?” Kameron asked.

Michelle shook her head, “We don’t control anyone, but I get what you’re asking. Most of them, all of the bigger ones. People would consider you to be more of a vigilante, even though you have powers. There are others like you and some actual vigilante’s that are not part of our agency.”

Kameron nodded slowly, “Is that what this is then, are you asking me to join you?”

“Well you just cut right to the chase don’t you?” Michelle chuckled. “Yes, we’ve been following what you’ve been doing and we’re impressed, but we think you could use some training and become even better. We’d like to take you under our wing and help you become a well-rounded hero. I don’t want to force you into anything however, I want this to be fully your decision.”

Kameron was skeptical. She didn’t know Michelle at all and the only other hero she’d met was Dusty, who didn’t seem to like her at all. She bit her lip, “I’m not sure, this is a lot to take in,” she told Michelle.

The woman nodded sympathetically, “Of course. Would you be interested in meeting some of the other girls?” she asked, “Maybe they can help you understand what we do here a little better,” she suggested.

Kameron nodded, “Yeah that would be alright.” Kameron wasn’t exactly the most social person, but this peaked her interest. Meeting some of the city’s most famous heroes was a once in a lifetime experience, and she knew she should take advantage of it.

Michelle smiled and led her into what looked like a training room of some sort, in the middle were two girls, who looked engaged in a serious battle. Kameron recognized one to be Turquoise, who appeared to be winning whatever battle was going on. The other girl made eye contact with Kameron and suddenly was able to overpower whatever protection Turquoise had put up, and was able to quickly corner her and lift her with some invisible force. Turquoise seemed to tap out, and the other girl lowered her to the ground before smiling at Kameron.

“Wow you’re incredibly strong, like it’s wild,” she told a very confused Kameron.

“I’m impressed Vanessa, you’re getting a lot better,” Michelle praised.

Turquoise was eyeing Kameron suspiciously, Kameron was feeling slightly uncomfortable but she tried her best to push through it.

“You’re that vigilante girl aren’t you? The one that saves all the damsel’s in distress,” Turquoise finally said.

“Yeah I guess you could say that,” Kameron shrugged.

Turquoise nodded, “Damn girl you’ve got some strength.”

Kameron was still confused, how did they know about her powers. Michelle seemed to notice her confusion.

“Obsidian is a newcomer here. She can mirror the powers of those in her vision, she took yours when she saw you.” Michelle explained.

Obsidian smiled at here, “Well maybe I won’t have to be the newest member anymore,” she extended a hand towards Kameron, “I’m Vanessa or Vanjie, whatever you prefer,” she introduced herself.

Kameron shook her hand, making sure to not use too much pressure, “Kameron, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Asia,” Turquoise spoke next, shaking Kameron’s hand as well, “I’m surprised Michelle took so long to bring you in. You’ve been the talk of the town lately, as well as this agency. I’m glad we’ve finally snagged you.”

“Don’t get too excited girls, I’m just showing Kameron around, the decision is still hers to make,” Michelle told them. “I’m going to take her around some more, Vanessa try to beat Asia without Kameron’s strength this time,” she winked before leading Kameron to another room.

This room was quieter. There were crystals adorning the walls with a huge sphere in the middle. A large girl was stood in front of it, seemingly deep in thought. She broke out of her trance as Michelle and Kameron approached.

She eyed Kameron thoughtfully. Kameron didn’t quite feel comfortable in this place, and besides Michelle, no one had really made her feel comfortable. The girl seemed to stop analyzing Kameron and her face broke out into a wide smile, “I was wondering when they’d bring you in. I’m Eureka, aka Crystal Quartz, aka CQ, but you can just call me Eureka,” the girl rambled loudly.

Kameron blinked back at her. She had never met someone quite so boisterous, it was overwhelming, “I’m Kameron,” she tried to smile back at Eureka, but she knew it probably looked fake. Eureka didn’t seem to mind though as she just kept rambling on. “So what’s your power then?” Kameron asked, cutting her off in whatever she was saying.

“Oh,” Eureka blinked, suddenly seeming very serious, “I see dead people,” she whispered. Kameron wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not. Eureka burst out laughing a moment after, so maybe it was, “I can connect to the spirit world,” she explained, “Kind of like a medium or physic thing, it’s a pretty useless power most of the time but sometimes it comes in handy.”

Kameron nodded like she understood before she caught sight of a random girl sleeping in the corner. “That’s Yuhua or you may know her as Jade, she can pretty much fall asleep anywhere, which helps a lot seeing as dreams are her power,” Michelle explained, before Kameron could ask her to elaborate she was interrupted by a new voice behind her.

“Oh don’t bore her with the details Michelle,” Kameron turned around to see who was probably the biggest hero out there: Amethyst. There was a full statue of her downtown, and she was practically worshipped by the city. Kameron had no idea how to react. She was in her super suit but without a mask and she was absolutely stunning. “I’m Amethyst, call me Ru, call me mother, I’ll answer to most,” She extended a hand towards Kameron, “If I could have a word with you dear, I’m sure it’ll be worth your time.”

Kameron took her hand and let herself be led back into the corridor. Amethyst’s heels clicked as she walked through the hall. She towered over Kameron to begin with, but those heels added even more height, and it was both intimidating and inspiring at the same time. She led Kameron to an empty room, and turned to her with a gentle smile on her face.

“Amazonite, such a pure and beautiful stone, more powerful than many would assume,” her eyes shot straight to Kameron’s necklace, “and watching you I see so much strength, but it could use some refining. I would love to help you to reach your full potential.”

Kameron smiled nervously, “This is all very overwhelming,” she told Ru earnestly, “I just don’t know how to react to any of it.”

Ru nodded empathetically, “I understand. It’s a big decision to make and we’re a group of complete strangers.”

“I just don’t know,” Kameron sighed. She was helping people now and she had to admit she loved doing it, but at the same time she could be better and help so many more people. Ru was still eyeing her necklace and Kameron reached to touch it protectively.

“Sorry,” Ru apologized, “I just haven’t seen it in many years, Chad was always just as protective over it,” she chuckled, “I always told her it was supposed to offer her protection not the other way around.”

Kameron tilted her head to the side, “You knew my grandmother?”

Ru smiled fondly, “Oh yes we went way back. She, Michelle and I had our own little super group when we were younger. We always had so many big plans, but life got in the way I suppose. Chad met her soulmate and had your mother and it took up a lot of her time, Michelle had her girls and suddenly it was just me.”

“Wow, I had no idea,” Kameron frowned, she didn’t actually know too much about her grandmother. She knew that that was how she inherited her powers, but Chad had passed away when she was seven, and her mother never really talked to her about her powers. Chad apparently hadn’t really shared much with her either, choosing to keep her family separate in hopes that it would keep them protected. Unfortunately, it only left Kameron with a necklace and powers she had no idea how to control. Maybe this was exactly the opportunity she needed to hone her abilities and to learn more about her grandmother.

Ru put a hand on her shoulder, “I really think you’re capable of more than you know and it would be my absolute honor to help you reach your full potential.”

Kameron nodded hesitantly, “It’s what my grandma would’ve wanted.”

“Well not quite,” Ru told her, “When Chad had Morgan everyone expected her to have powers, but she didn’t. They assumed it was just Chad, but then you happened, and it was clear you’d inherited her gift. Once Michelle and I started the agency, she knew we would want to get you involved. She made us promise to only recruit you if you started saving people on your own. I knew you would to, it’s in your blood. If you chose to work with us you need to make sure you’re doing it for you.”

Kameron took a moment to take in everything Ru had just explained, “I want to work with you. I want to help people and help myself as well. This opportunity is too big to pass up,” Kameron decided.

Ru gave her a big smile, “Wonderful.” And that was that. Kameron was officially a part of Ru HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna still believed in the power of soulmates but she also believed in the power of love, regardless of the form, thanks to her mom. She was grateful for all the love she had in her life, but being with her soulmate would make it that much better.
> 
> In a world where both soulmates and superheroes exist, Brianna and Kameron struggle to connect all the dots, but still manage to find a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

About a year had passed since Brianna had met her soulmate, and still nothing had come out of it. Her soulmate had gained even more strength and popularity, and she was now known by the general public as Amazonite, a boss bitch who could save the whole city then still go rescue a kitten from a tree. Brianna couldn’t help but idolize her like the rest of the public, but unlike everyone else, Brianna was destined to be with her. If only she knew how to reach out to her.

So far it seemed her best option was to insert herself in dangerous situations and hope for rescue, but she worried that was just a little to insane even for her. She sighed and turned on the tv. To no surprise Amazonite was on screen, saving people from a fire of some sort. She couldn’t escape seeing the hero and it just made her feel worse. She let out a huge grown as the front door opened to reveal Aquaria coming in.

“Wow Bri, you really need to get out more this is getting depressing,” Aquaria told her.

Brianna glared in return, “I’m not in the mood to be criticized. Why can’t you just be sympathetic?”

Aquaria rolled her eyes, “I was, for like five months, but it’s been a year and you’re still being pathetic. You just need to chill out and let things happen naturally. Fate will see it through.”

“Yeah like how fate saw you and Vix through, oh wait that was all my doing,” Brianna countered.

“We still would’ve been soulmates without you introducing us. We would have met eventually,” Aquaria reasoned, “I’m not here to fight with you though. We need to have a serious conversation.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Brianna bit her lip, the last thing she needed was an intervention.

“Vixen asked me to move in with her,” Aquaria blurted out, “And I said yes.”

“Okay,” Brianna let out a breath. It’s not like she hadn’t been expecting this, but it still threw her for a loop. “When?”

Aquaria smiled, clearly happy that Brianna wasn’t mad, “A month probably, I want to give you time to find another roommate.”

Brianna smiled back, “How thoughtful,” she joked.

Aquaria shoved her, “It is thoughtful, you’re just a bitch.”

“Pot kettle,” Brianna smirked, “But really. I’m so happy for you guys and I’m glad I could be of service for getting you two to meet.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ve already thanked you like a thousand times and I refuse to make it a thousand and one.”

“What about on your wedding day?” Brianna questioned.

Aquaria blushed, “Maybe then, but only maybe.”

“I’ll take it,” Brianna smiled before her phone lit up with a text from her mom checking if her and her sister were still coming over for dinner that night. She quickly confirmed that she was. Maybe she could convince Monet to move in at dinner, it was worth a shot. She turned back to Aquaria to continue their conversation but she was already texting Vixen with a huge smile on her face and hearts in her eyes. It was disgusting and Brianna was happy for her friends.

*

By the time Brianna made it to her mom’s house Monet was already there, helping Bob make dinner. She greeted them both with hugs, “How can I help mom?” she asked popping a pepper into her mouth.

Bob swatted her hand away, “You can start by cooking the food instead of eating it.”

Brianna snuck one more before transferring it to the pan to cook. Monet was working on cooking the chicken for their fajitas. Bob was supervising at this point, taking advantage of her daughters’ willingness to do most of the work.

Once the food was done cooking they headed out to the table to eat. Bob had poured them all glasses of wine and they settled in for a good meal.

Dinner was the same as it always was when they got together. Monet had yet to meet her soulmate, so there wasn’t much speculation on that. She lived with her best friend, Naomi, who had recently met hers. Brianna was hoping this would help her encourage Monet to move in with her.

Both her mom and sister knew about the Amazonite situation. Monet kept encouraging her to seek out the hero and introduce herself properly, but it was a lot more difficult than that. Bob ensured her that whatever happened would happen and just because someone was her soulmate, didn’t mean it would be all sunshine and rainbows. Monet’s father was Bob’s soulmate and he had walked out on them. Bob kept it together though, she had a child to raise.

Brianna had come into their lives when Monet was seven and she was six. Brianna had been taken from her home when she was a toddler, and was in foster homes ever since. Nothing had ever stuck until she had ended up being placed with Bob and Monet. Bob had asked to adopt her within a month and she’d been a part of the family ever since. No matter what people said they were her true family.

Bob had always told her and Monet that there was a choice in soulmates no matter what people said. She knew this because her daughters’ were hers. She even got tattoos of the first words they said to her to prove it. Brianna still believed in the power of soulmates but she also believed in the power of love, regardless of the form, thanks to her mom. She was grateful for all the love she had in her life, but being with her soulmate would make it that much better.

“Any update on the Amazonite front?” Bob asked her, like she wouldn’t tell them immediately if something had happened.

She shook her head, “No such luck,” she admitted, “but something else interesting has happened,” she explained that Aquaria was moving in with Vixen.

“It’s about time,” Monet said, “That was bound to happen eventually.”

Brianna shrugged, “Yeah I know. I was expecting it, but now I have to find another roommate,” she looked at her sister and bit her lip.

Monet shook her head, “No way. I love you Bri, but there is now way I’m living with you again. Besides I’m already living with Naomi and I wouldn’t want to put her put of a place,” she reasoned.

“Yeah, but she’s just found her soulmate, so I figured it’s only a matter of time before they want to move in together,” Brianna pointed out.

“If anything Milk would be likely to move in with us. I’m not there much anyways and it would make the rent go down so I wouldn’t mind,” she shrugged, “Sorry Cracks, you’re on your own.”

Brianna sighed, everyone else she knew already had places and people to live with.

“What about Blair or Katelyn?” Bob asked.

“Katelyn likes living on her own too much and surprisingly Blair is extremely messy and I can’t subject myself to that again,” Brianna shuttered thinking about when she had to be the one to do a deep clean at the end of their junior year.

“I’m sure you can put some kind of listing up online and find someone,” Bob suggested.

Brianna pouted dramatically, “I know I just don’t want to end up with someone weird or like a serial killer or something.”

Monet rolled her eyes, “Girl everyone you’ve ever lived with has ended up being your best friend, you’ll be fine.”

“You’re probably right, but still I don’t want to have to deal with it,” she complained.

Monet took another sip of wine, “Have fun paying double your rent then.”

Brianna shot her a dirty look, but accepted that her fate would be living with a stranger. She just hoped she would be able to find someone who wasn’t too weird.

*

The next day she was sat with Vixen and Aquaria while she tried to put up a listing for the apartment. She had found a site to put up a listing that allowed her to pick the things she was looking for in a roommate. It was almost like a dating site for roommates, but she wasn’t complaining. If it would land her with a normal roommate and hopefully another good friend, she was happy about it.

She showed the screen to her friends, “Do you think this looks okay or is it too picky?”

Aquaria skimmed over it, “I mean it’s a little picky, but I don’t think it’s a bad thing. You don’t want to settle too much.”

Vixen nodded in agreement, “Most people lie on those things anyways, so the more specifications you have the better.”

“Yeah, that helps me feel better,” Brianna told her sarcastically, “but I know it’s not going to get any better so,” she paused dramatically before hitting the button to make the posting.

She leaned back in her chair and smiled at her friends, “And now we wait.”

*

Kameron had never been a big fan of change. Moving to Nashville when she was 19 was one of the scariest things she’d even done. And moving to New York wasn’t something she ever thought she’d do. In the four years she’d been in the city she’d kept the same job and lived in the same tiny apartment. Joining the agency had really thrown her for a loop, but even in the year she’d joined nothing really had changed.

The one thing she thought she’d get out of the agency was friendship. All of the girls there were so close and Kameron thought she’d stop feeling like such an outsider at some point but it hadn’t happened yet. Now she was just used to it.

Whenever she walked into a room they all stopped talking. She didn’t need the power of mind reading to know that they were talking about her. It stopped phasing her a couple months in. It died down a couple months after that. Now, they mainly just ignored her. Her only interactions with the others were in training sessions and on missions. Strictly professional.

The only one she had gotten close with was Eureka. She wouldn’t even call that a friendship though, because most times the girl just talked at her. She knew everything there was to know about Eureka, but she was convinced that she didn’t even know Kameron’s last name.

Training had gone well that day. Kameron was getting stronger. Her powers just kept developing and it was just as terrifying as it was liberating. She was helping so many people though, and the praise she was getting from the city made up for the fact that she wasn’t getting any attention in her actual life.

Sure both Ru and Michelle had taken a liking to her, paying extra attention to her and helping her in whatever ways they could. She was still pretty independent though, typically working on her own and keeping to herself. She accepted help when it was offered, typically from Mayhem or Asia, but other than that she worked best alone.

Still it would be nice to have people on her side and have people to talk to but she figured it was what it was. Her hand subconsciously traced the words on her hip. There was someone out there that would have her back no matter what and she couldn’t wait to find her.

She arrived back at her apartment after a long day with clients and training. It had been a long time since she’d been sore from training, but Michelle seemed to sense that and upped Kameron’s routines. Now all of her muscles felt stiff and it hurt to move, she knew it was helping her though, so she had to power through.

She used to be happy to have her alone time at her apartment, but now it just felt lonely. Maybe she could get a cat or something, but she didn’t want to turn into that lesbian. She sat painfully on the couch and flipped through her mail. One thing caught her eye. It was a letter notifying her that her lease was almost up and to renew immediately if she wanted to. She had been putting off making a decision in the hopes that she’d find somewhere better. She had been saving up for a while and was even considering looking into getting a house. Unfortunately she had been so busy and distracted lately that she hadn’t had the time to look.

She sighed and pulled out her computer. She would probably end up renewing her lease, but it wouldn’t hurt to look through a few listings and possibly tour some places. After browsing for a little, she found a building that caught her eye. From the pictures the apartments looked spacious and relatively new. Most were two bedrooms and Kameron liked the idea of having an extra room. She wasn’t sure what she would do with it yet, but the extra space wouldn’t hurt to have it.

She looked some more and found that the only one available on such short notice was a two bedroom that already had someone living in one of them. Kameron had never had a roommate before. She had never wanted to have a roommate before. She was far too introverted to want to live with a stranger especially. She knew this wasn’t something that would be good for her but something made her save the page anyways. Just in case she couldn’t find anything better.

The price was good and the space was good. The only downside was the roommate, but the more she thought about it it might actually be good for her. She had been living there for four years and hadn’t made any friends, it might be a good opportunity to meet people. So she kept it at the back of her mind while she continued her search.

A couple of hours later she still hadn’t found anything. She clicked yet again on the roommate listing. It couldn’t hurt to at least go look at it, and if she didn’t like it or the girl living there she would always be able to fall back on her current apartment.

She took a deep breath and sent an email to the landlord about a showing. She figured she wouldn’t get a reply this late at night so she shut her computer and got up to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kameron’s heart stopped and time seemed to freeze for a minute. Those were her words, her soulmate was standing right in front of her and probably thought she was an idiot for just standing there staring.
> 
> In a world where both soulmates and superheroes exist, Brianna and Kameron struggle to connect all the dots, but still manage to find a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And they were roommates." 
> 
> "Oh my god, they were roommates."

Kameron’s next day started like most of hers did. She drank her coffee and checked all of her socials. She saw she had a reply from the landlord giving her times for a showing. She checked her schedule for clients that day. She had a cancellation which meant she would be done early, so she sent a reply that she could do the showing that day and got ready for work.

It was a slow day, she only had two appointments and they were both early and easy. Just simple haircuts for two regulars. She was able to leave earlier than usual and she ignored Michelle’s texts to come in to the agency early. If it was an emergency they knew how to reach her. She typically did night missions anyways so she doubted it was life or death.

She stopped at a coffee shop to grab a sandwich for lunch which she quickly ate before heading to the showing. It was a lot closer to her salon than her current place was. Maybe even walking distance if it was a nice day.

She arrived at the building and found the front doors to be unlocked like the landlord said they would be. In the email she said that the current tenant knew about all the showings happening, so she could just go up and knock on the door.

She found the place fairly easily, and hesitantly knocked on the door. She heard something clanging to the floor on the other side, and footsteps hurrying towards the door. She heard it unlock and then it opened to reveal a short blonde who was clearly still in her pajamas.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this was happening today, come in,” The blonde greeted. Kameron’s heart stopped and time seemed to freeze for a minute. Those were her words, her soulmate was standing right in front of her and probably thought she was an idiot for just standing there staring.

Kameron composed herself quickly, “It’s totally fine, it was a last minute arrangement anyways,” she replied, waiting to see the reaction from the girl, her soulmate.

“Yeah, I’ve had so many showings in the past week I can’t keep track of all of them,” she chuckled and held the door open for Kameron to come inside. Kameron was confused. The girl had said her words. Why was she showing no reaction to Kameron. Unless there was someone else out there who would say Kameron’s words too, but that seemed unlikely. She walked into the apartment anyways, as not to be rude, and the girl shut the door behind her.

“I guess I’ll just give you a quick tour. If you have any questions feel free to ask,” she told her, “I’m Brianna by the way.”

Kameron shook her hand, “Kameron,” she replied.

“Ooh I love that name,” she complimented, “Anyways this is the living room,” she gestured to the room they were in, “Most of the furniture is mine, but I’m sure Aquaria will take her things with her when she leaves so it might be a little bare decoration wise if you do move in.”

Kameron nodded and followed her while she gave to tour. Aquaria’s room, which could potentially be hers, was very spacious. The girl appeared to have a huge collection of shoes and clothes, so even with a walk in closet there was still stuff everywhere. Kameron was definitely a minimalist, so she wouldn’t take up nearly as much space.

Brianna continued the tour, making small talk with Kameron as she showed her around, the topic of soulmates had not been brought up and it felt weird for Kameron to say anything at this point, so she just bit her tongue and kept quiet about it.

“So what do you do for a living?” Brianna asked her, probably trying to make sure she was employed and could afford rent.

“I’m a hairdresser, what about you?” she returned the question.

“I teach kindergarten,” Brianna told her. Kameron didn’t know her at all, but somehow it seemed fitting.

Brianna finished up the tour and turned to her, “Well, that’s it. Any questions?”

Kameron asked a few questions about moving in and whatnot and about the landlord. Everything about the place seemed perfect and too good to be true. Even with the confusion about Brianna potentially being her soulmate it still seemed like she wasn’t going to find anything better.

Before she left Brianna stopped her, “I don’t want to sound creepy or anything, but out of everyone who’s looked at this place so far, you’re the most normal and not suspicious so please move in,” she laughed nervously.

Kameron felt herself blushing a little, but she tried to play if off and laugh along with Brianna, “I’m strongly considering it. I’ll let you or the landlord know by the end of the week,” she promised.

Brianna smiled, “Cool. Have a nice day, if I ever need something dramatic done to my hair I’ll definitely look you up.”

Kameron laughed to herself as she walked out the door. She kept herself composed until she got into her car and then she let herself freak out. Brianna had definitely said her words, so why did she not seem phased at all by Kameron’s response? What were the odds that someone else would say those words? Kameron desperately wished she had someone to talk to about all of this. Someone with soulmate knowledge and experience. She had no idea if any of the girls at the agency had found their soulmates yet, well Eureka hadn’t, but she wasn’t sure about anyone else.

Maybe she could make more of an effort to insert herself into conversations. She might at least hear some valuable information. She sighed and headed to the agency to see what Michelle wanted. She had a big decision to make regarding her living situation, but ignoring it in favor of training or doing a mission seemed perfect to her at that moment.

When Kameron got to the agency Michelle looked relieved to see her, “There you are we’ve been waiting for you. There’s a special mission we need your help with.”

Kameron was led to their meeting room where Dusty, Asia, Monique and Kalorie were already seated. Kameron quietly took her seat and waited for the meeting to start.

“Wow look who finally decided to show up,” Dusty commented.

“And she can’t even be bothered to greet us, no surprise there,” Monique joined in, and the other three laughed.

Michelle cleared her throat and frowned at them, they all straightened immediately. “This is important girls, I chose you all for this mission because I trusted you to be able to work together and lend your own strengths to make it successful. If you can’t be decent to each other this won’t work at all, understood?”

They all nodded and Michelle continued, “We have suspicions that there is an underground group that’s trying to harvest powers and use them to convert regular people into super humans. The problem is they don’t know how or if it’s even possible. Many people have already died or been injured from this and it needs to be shut down. It won’t be easy and it will be time consuming but it is necessary and I think you are all capable of a mission like this.”

Kameron didn’t quite feel like she was. She had never done anything even close to the level of this mission, and the gravity of the situation was terrifying, but if Michelle thought they could do it, then Kameron had no choice but to believe they could to.

Michelle gave them the run down on everything they knew and their plans thus far. The girls all listened intently and gave their input when it was necessary. By the time they left to go home for the night they were all fully intimidated by the mission.

Kameron returned yet again to an empty apartment, her head swirling with too many thoughts about the future. She had no idea how this mission was going to go down but at least she could figure one thing out. She pulled out her phone and emailed the landlord about moving into the apartment. While Brianna still might be her soulmate she couldn’t let that influence her decision too much. She needed a change and she needed to be more social, her mind was made up.

In the following days she processed through all the deposits and paperwork. She informed her current landlord that she wouldn’t be renewing her lease, and she began packing. It would be another new start and while she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for it, she had to take a leap of faith and just do it.

*

Brianna had spent the past few weeks helping Aquaria move out and in with Vixen as well as doing some deep cleaning on the apartment. Brianna wasn’t really that dirty, but she and Aquaria were both messy enough that there was still work to be done. Brianna didn’t want to scare her new roommate out right away, and she wanted the place to look nice and pristine when she moved in.

When the day finally came in for Kameron to move in Brianna was feeling both nervous and excited. From the little she had talked to Kameron, she seemed pretty nice, a little introverted, but Brianna wasn’t too worried about that. She just hoped they would get along decently and that she would have another good friend out of it, but at the very least a decent roommate.

Kameron started moving in things early. She didn’t have too much, but Brianna helped her. Kameron told her countless times that she didn’t need the help, but with the bigger furniture Brianna knew it would be a struggle for one person to do it. Kameron seemed to carry most of the weight easily. Brianna couldn’t help but look at her strained muscles.

Brianna wouldn’t deny that Kameron was attractive. She had a body that Brianna would kill for and a gorgeous face. Brianna would have to be oblivious not to notice, but that didn’t mean her thoughts went any further than that. Her love life was complicated enough without throwing pretty girls in the mix. She had her experimenting phase during college and that was all she needed, now her focus was on her soulmate, as confusing as that situation was.

Once Kameron’s stuff was all moved in Brianna offered to make them some lunch while Kameron did any unpacking she needed to do.

“You’ve seriously helped me so much today you don’t need to do anything more,” Kameron assured her.

Brianna rolled her eyes, “Well I’m making lunch for myself, and if I just happen to make too much for just me to eat, then you can have some too.”

Kameron laughed, her smile meeting her eyes, “Okay I get it. I really appreciate all you’ve done today, thank you.”

Brianna smiled, “I have to give the illusion that I’m a good roommate,” she winked before going to the kitchen to make them something. She watched as Kameron headed to her room to start unpacking.

Brianna didn’t know quite what to make out of Kameron yet but she was nice and laughed at all of Brianna’s cheesy jokes, so she couldn’t be too bad. She’d have to get her friends opinions of course but Kameron didn’t seem to be evil or awful and Brianna trusted her gut.

Once she’d finished making them chicken salads with her homemade lemon poppy seed dressing, she went to go let Kameron know. She liked to think she was a good chef. She was probably the only thing that kept Aquaria from only eating ramen noodles and toast. She didn’t mind cooking either. It was fun for her, so she did it most of the time.

Kameron’s door was open, but Brianna did a curtesy knock anyways, “There’s food out there if you want some,” she announced.

“Thanks again, I’ll be there in a sec,” Kameron smiled politely and Brianna headed back to the kitchen to eat her food.

Kameron joined her fairly quickly and they ate in silence. It was a bit awkward but Brianna figured it was natural.

Brianna cleared her throat, “So you got the weekend off for moving then?” she asked casually.

Kameron nodded, “One of the perks of being a stylist is that I get to make my own schedule mostly.”

“Must be nice,” Brianna said, “I mean my schedule isn’t too shabby either, weekends and summers off is pretty great so I can’t complain.”

“Yeah that sounds pretty nice,” Kameron agreed.

There was another lull in the conversation and Brianna hopped they would be able to move past this awkward stage quickly. She could tell she’d have to do a little pushing to get Kameron out of her shell but hopefully seeing her every day would help.

“So how long have you lived in the city?” she questioned.

“Who says I’m not a native?” Kameron asked, playful smile on her lips.

Brianna laughed, “Something about that twangy accent gave it away.”

“I’ve lived here for about 5 years now. I’m from middle of nowhere Tennessee though,” Kameron explained.

“That explains the accent then,” Brianna smirked, “I’m from here, born and raised.”

“Wow I wouldn’t have guessed.” Brianna could sense the sarcasm in Kameron’s tone.

Brianna pretended to be offended, “Am I really that stereotypical?” she pouted.

“Mostly just loud,” Kameron clicked her tongue matter of factly. They both burst out laughing and it felt like some of the tension had been lifted from the room. Brianna could tell Kameron was still a little on guard, but at least now the conversation was flowing.

They finished their meals and had a little more small talk. Kameron quickly went to do the dishes since Brianna had made them the food. Brianna put up a little bit of resistance, but figured it was only fair and offered to dry them. Once they were finished Kameron headed back to her room to finish getting it set up and Brianna told her she would be around if Kameron needed anything.

It was still too early to gauge how living with Kameron would be but Brianna would say they were off to a good start and that’s how she responded to all of her friends when they asked how it was going so far. Brianna was looking forward to getting to know Kameron. There was something mysterious and intriguing about her, and she couldn’t wait to find out what it was.


End file.
